Odpuštění
by Sai001
Summary: Jedna z možností...


Odpuštění 

Jaro bylo v rozpuku. Ptáci zpívali, květiny kvetly, slunce svítilo… Nízký dřevěný domek byl ještě prolezlý zimou, ale odtažitému bladerovi to nevadilo. Koneckonců on přece vyrostl v daleko větší zimě. S úlevou vydechnul a zahleděl se do stropu. Místnost byla prázdná – používala se jako tělocvična, ale přes zimu byla pro většinu lidí moc chladná. „Místo jako stvořené pro mě," pomyslel si blader a nechal své myšlenky, aby ho naplnily a potom se vznesly a vylétly k oblakům…

ON

„Kai, po-po-po-pojď sem !!" ozvalo se zvenčí. „Otravné děti," pomyslel jsem si nejdříve a křik jsem ignoroval. Pak mi došlo že to křičel Ray a ten by jen tak pro nic za nic přece nevolal. Tak jsem pomalu nechal klesnout tíži osudu zpět na svá ramena a vyběhl jsem za zvukem Rayova hlasu. Naskytl se mi velmi zvláštní pohled. U tréninkové arény na zahradě stál Tyson a očividně byl v úzkých. Když uslyšel moje kroky, otočil se a povzbudivě se zašklebil. „Jenom si tu tak hraju," prohlásil s falešnou sebedůvěrou, kterou od něj my ostatní slýcháváme až příliš často. „Hra skončila," pronesl jeho protivník… vlastně protivnice. A opravdu, Tysonův blade se válel po zemi opodál. Znovu jsem se na ni podíval, tentokrát s jiskřičkou zájmu. Rovné, mléčně bílé vlasy jí spadaly do tmavozelených očí, na lících barvy slonoviny se objevil lehký ruměnec, tenké rty se pohnuly v úsměvu. Její jemné aristokratické rysy byly v kontrastu s jednoduchou černou košilí bez rukávů a bílými kalhotami. Jakoby mi někoho připomínala…

PŘÍTEL

Ta dívka už na první pohled vypadala vážně zvláštně. Ale stejně jsem nečekal, že by Tysona dokázala porazit a když už, nikdy ne tak rychle. Zajímalo by mě, kde se tohle všechno naučila, protože něco takového jsem ještě nikdy neviděl. Ani u Kaie a toho já osobně považuju za technicky rozhodně nejzdatnějšího z tohohle týmu, což je co říct. Taky proto jsem Kaie zavolal. Kdyby šlo jenom o dalšího z nekonečné řady vyzyvatelů, nechal bych ho být, i když si myslím, že ho tohle meditování postupně ubíjí, ale tohle bylo prostě něco úplně jiného. A když Tysonův blade vylétnul z arény, nikdo nebyl překvapenější než já, přestože jsem to podvědomě tušil už déle. Kaie to očividně nezarazilo vůbec, myslím že už dlouhou dobu čekal na to, až Tysonovi někdo pořádně nařeže - možná se odhodlával udělat to sám - , jenom se podíval na to děvče ještě jednou. Přejel ji hodnotícím pohledem a potom maličko zaváhal, jakoby nevěděl, co říct. „Řekneš nám teď, jak se jmenuješ ?" přispěchal jsem mu na pomoc. „Sin," odvětila tiše. „Chtěla bych se k vám přidat," dodala po chvíli.

ONA

Tak zvláštně se na mě podíval, jeho oči mě přímo propalovaly pohledem. Potom se odvrátil a odešel. Ale na tu chvilku, kdy se naše pohledy setkaly a já spatřila v jeho očích žár a chlad současně, nikdy nezapomenu. „Proč by ses měla chtít přidat právě k nám ?" zeptal se mě modrooký blonďáček Max, Tysonův velký kamarád. „Jste nejlepší," odpověděla jsem, ale pořád jsem přemýšlela nad Kaiovo zvláštním pohledem. Mohlo to něco znamenat ? „Nemůžeme nabídnout místo leadera," konstatoval Ray, jako by mi na tom nějak zvlášť záleželo. „Stav se zítra, budeme mít odpověď," pokrčil nakonec rezignovaně rameny a zmizel za Kaiem. Odešla jsem.

ON

Když se naše pohledy setkaly, ucítil jsem podivné mrazení. Najednou mi byla zima a zároveň nesnesitelné horko a její pohled jakoby pronikl dovnitř mé duše a něco důležitého tam změnil. Nevěděl jsem, co říct, poprvé jsem se cítil nejistý. Odtrhnul jsem pohled a odešel do zdánlivého bezpečí své svatyně, místa odpočinku. Dlouho jsem ale neodpočíval, protože vzápětí se dovnitř nahrnuli jako velká voda ostatní. „Jůů, Kaii, ty tu máš ale zimu," rozklepal se okamžitě Tyson. Jenom jsem si přezíravě odfrknul a prozíravě přesunul debatu někam, kde nebude hrozit umrznutí zbytku „mého" týmu. „Fajn," povzdechnul jsem si, když byli všichni pohodlně usazení v křeslech nebo na pohovce a v rukou drželi šálky horké čokolády. „Jak malí," poznamenal jsem spíše pro sebe. „Tak prosím," pobídnul jsem je po chvíli mlčení. „Zjednodušme to," začal Ray. „Je jasné, že je dobrá, hodně dobrá. Takže já jsem pro. Hráč navíc se vždycky hodí a navíc, kdyby šla ke konkurenci, byli bychom nahraní," rozvedl svou úvahu. „Maxi ?" Max se kouknul po Tysonovi. „No… Mě přišla dobrá, možná až moc dobrá, ale souhlasím," zavrtěl se. „Kenny ?" „Jsem pro," rozplynul se nadšením. „Takovou techniku jsem v životě neviděl," dodal na vysvětlenou. „Úplně jiná strategie, naprosto neznámé triky ke zmatení soupeře… Mohli bychom zase být nejlepší," zajásal. Nikoliv tak já. „Něco mi říká, že tohle je špatný nápad," povzdechnul jsem si. „Můj hlas sice na výsledku nic nezmění, ale přesto… jsem proti," uzavřel jsem. Ray na mě udiveně pohlédl, ale neptal se. „Takže tři ku jedné ve prospěch přijetí," řekl nakonec.

ONA

„Doma" mě přivítal chlad a osamění. Topení zase nehřálo a okno zelo dokořán. Jindy uklidňující šedomodré stěny mi dnes připadaly jako vězení z nějž není úniku. Jindy pohodlný dřevěný nábytek dnes nelákal k usazení, můj kočičí přítel Silvaenil byl bůhvíkde, i když nemyslím, že by mi on dokázal pomoci. I když Silvaenil dokázal hodně věcí, které se zdají být nemožné. „Vrauu… Mrr," ozvalo se z vedlejšího pokoje. „Tak tady jsi, ty rošťáku," rozesmála jsem se a sevřela svého tygříka v náručí. Spokojeně začal olizovat mou tvář a na okamžik se všechno zdálo být v pořádku. _„Tak co ?" _zeptal se nedočkavě. Nemluvil sice doopravdy, ale ráda si namlouvám, že ano. „Porazila jsem Tysona, Silvaenile," pousmála jsem se. Odfrknul si. _„Ale to já přece vím, ty hloupá,"_ pousmál se. _„Já se ptám na Kaie," _dodal. Zrůžověla jsem. „Nepoznal mě… jak by taky mohl, bylo to přece tak dávno," snažil jsem se, aby se mi netřásl hlas, ale Silvaenilovi nic neunikne. _„Hmm,"_ zapředl ale jenom a nechal mě, ať jdu a připravím jemu i sobě něco k večeři.

PŘÍTEL

Kai se mi přestává líbit… Víte, jak to myslím. Kdybych ho neznal, řekl bych, že je za tím nějaká holka, ale Kai… Nevím, co si o něm mám myslet. Řekl bych, že má asi nějaké starosti, se kterými se nám nechce svěřit… No v Tysonovo případě se mu ani nedivím. Dobrá, uznávám, dalšího člena nutně nepotřebujeme, ale ta Laa vypadala opravdu velmi schopně, jak včera podotknul Kenny, mohla by nám pomoci stát se zase mistry. Všeobecně jsme dost upadli a jenom dlouhodobé smlouvě vděčíme za to, že jsme se ještě nerozpadli. Kai by odešel určitě, kdyby mohl. Nechce se mi věřit, že by se rozhodoval jenom na základě tušení… Třeba má nějaký závažný důvod, proč ji nepřijmout, ale proč se tedy s námi o něj nepodělil ? Jsem z toho už zmatený.

ON

Konečně mě nechali na pokoji. Aspoň chvilku jsem mohl zapomenout na starosti, o nichž neměli ani tušení… Byli všichni tak nepraktičtí. Nikdy se ani za mák nestarali, kde se berou peníze na jejich pohodlný život, jediné co je zajímalo, byl beyblade. Dokud měli všeho dost, neptali se. Pak jsme se museli přestěhovat do menšího domu, potom znova… A najednou tu byly otázky jako třeba proč už nemáme obědy o třech chodech nebo proč si teď uklízíme sami. Kašlali na praktickou stránku života bez práce, zajímalo je jenom jejich pohodlí. Ano, nechme to na Kaiovi, on už to nějak zařídí. A běda, jestli se opováží nás zklamat.

Ne, tak ne. Tohle jsou slova někoho jiného… a já ho zklamal. Mí opravdoví přátelé mě potřebují a já tady trčím kvůli jedné hloupé smlouvě. Zklamal jsem všechny, kteří ve mně věřili. Tyhle šašky, co si říkají tým, přátele, které už nemám, otce, který se mně zřekl. Život je parodie na sen.

Když jsem se probral, vina mě udeřila jako pěst. Málem jsem nedokázal vstát. „Can't live in fear," zopakoval jsem si tiše a vykročil ven, vstříc osudu a dost možná další prohře.

ONA

Přišla jsem na oběd, přesně jak bylo domluveno. Když jsem ale vešla, bylo mi sděleno, že žádný oběd nebude, protože nikdo nechce vařit. Strohé ANO mě vůbec neuspokojilo, ne když u toho nebyl on. Proč jsem to vlastně dělala, proč jsem se mu snažila znovu přiblížit, když už jsme ho kdysi ztratila ? Nemůžu přece mít všechno. Hmm, jako MBU leader bych asi mohla mít skoro cokoliv. Moscow Beyblade University by asi platila velmi dobře… ale co na tom záleží. Živím jenom sebe a Silvaenila a nám dvěma stačí k životu málo. Každopádně, zrušila jsem pronájem bytu a nastěhovala se k nim do domku. Silvaenil někam odešel, ale nepochybovala jsem, že bude vědět, kde mě hledat.

PŘÍTEL

Pořád mi někoho připomíná. Jsem z toho už zmatený. Náš tým – ten nejnepravděpodobnější tým, co se kdy dal dohromady – se začal rozkládat už před dlouhou dobou, ale až doteď jsem si zřejmě nevšimnul, jak to působí na Kaie. Za pár dnů vyprší smlouva a bojím se, že pak už ho neuvidíme… Ne. Kai teď už nemá kam jít. Jeho rodina se jej zřekla už dávno. Tala a ostatní jeho přátelé si našli vlastní cestu… Myslím že teď navíc v jejich týmu hraje Aikane. Michaela ani Johnnyho nebude chtít vidět. Nemá kam jít, ale to ho nezastaví. Ano, myslím že půjde a to brzy.

Možná si myslí, že jsem slepý. Možná si myslí, že nevidím naši krizi. Mýlí se. Ale nevím, co mám dělat. Na organizování jsem nikdy moc nebyl. Potřebujeme někoho, kdo by nás probral, někoho, kdo by nás donutil být zase nejlepší… Aikane Meriwana.

Nikdy jsem ji neměl nijak zvlášť rád. Možná to bylo tím zvláštním pohledem, možná tím lehce pohrdavým, nepřítomným tónem hlasu, možná tím chladem vevnitř. Ale vím jistě, že Kaie milovala a těch pár okamžiků kdy jsem je viděl spolu, byly jediné chvíle, kdy led v ní roztál. Tehdy na Bakuten byla příjemná, hezká a oblíbená… Jaká je asi teď, když se nakonec dala dohromady s Talou ? Je v ní ještě aspoň kousek té staré Aikane ? Pro naše vlastní dobro doufám že ano, protože jinak nám nepomůže.

ON

Musím zmizet. Ubíjí mě to tady. Rei je asi jediný, kdo něco tuší, ostatní už jsou úplně neteční. Doufám, že se mě nebude snažit brzdit. Snad pochopí, že je to marné. Už jenom pár dní… pár dní a budu moci zmizet. Vypařit se navždy.

Krutě se zasmál. Chcípnout ve stoce. Přesně jak mi slíbil otec. Přísahal, že mě zničí a taky to udělal. Tala je pryč, ostatní jsou pryč, Kane… Kane je taky pryč. Ale musím se aspoň pokusit. Nemám koneckonců co ztratit, zbyly mi jenom porážky. A ty mi nikdo nevezme.

Podle toho, co jsem slyšel naposledy, se Kane dala nakonec dohromady s Talou. Třeba ještě není všechno ztracené… Třeba si vzpomenu. Znovu se rozesmál, se stopou šílenství v hlase. Ne. Už žádná naděje pro Kaie, žádné vítězství, žádné vzpomínky. Jenom oheň a smrt.

Odešel druhý den ráno. A když o dva měsíce později umíral, bylo mu dopřáno milosrdenství. Na pár mučivě dlouhých minut si vzpomněl. „To jsem jí opravdu udělal ?" vydechl. „Jak mě musela nenávidět…" Najednou si její tvář vybavoval bez nejmenších potíží. Tvář padlého anděla, krásnou ve své neskutečnosti nebo snad neskutečnou ve své kráse. „Odpusť," zašeptal z posledních sil. Najednou věděl, všechno dříve nepochopené začalo dávat smysl a ještě mnohem víc.

„Odpouštím." Uslyšel jemný hlas, zastřený závojem smutku. Andělský hlas.

Potom zemřel, rychle, bezbolestně a poslední co viděl, byla její tvář.


End file.
